1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data outputting apparatus having a function of reading images of a plurality of pages of document sheets loaded in an image read unit and transmitting the read image data to a predetermined transmission destination.
2. Related Background Art
In the prior art, in a transmission function to read images of a plurality of pages of document sheets loaded in the image read unit and transmitting the read image data to the predetermined transmission destination, it is transmitted page by page without regard to a length along a sub-scan direction of the read image.
In the prior art, when the document sheet having a short length along the sub-scan direction is transmitted page by page and the receiving unit records the received images on cut sheets of a predetermined size, page by page, the images are recorded on only top areas of the record sheets and large blank areas are left in the bottom areas. This causes wasteful use of the record sheet.
Further, when a plurality of pages of document sheets having a short sub-scan side length are transmitted in volume, the receiving unit records the received image on different record sheets for respective received pages resulting in a large volume of record sheets. This causes inconvenience in reading.